Water and Sun
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: When Mina contemplates her willing imminent death, a brown haired stranger shepherds her off of her suicidal path. Because of that a series of events will happen that changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

Water and Sun- Into the Water Prologue

Death was just another word for freedom for me, the only form I'll ever get even if it was suicide and if you believe in God I would go to Hell. As I sat on top of a building my legs silently drifting over, the wind flowed through my shoes leaving a chilling sensation that lingered. The heavy echo of foot steps found its way to my ears, I didn't care if it was a vampire or a human here to kill me I wasn't afraid to die. Most people would classify me as reckless or insane, as if I cared what they think. The echo came closer and closer towards me, every foot step the made the closer I was to jump off. The echoing finally stopped till the figure was behind me. The figure made a sudden movement and sat next to me as I looked I saw he was about a sixteen to nineteen years old at most , black hair, green eyes, and a strange tribal tattoo, He wore white clothes also. His green eyes found my grey ones till I looked away and looked to long endless streets of Dallas, Texas. The silence was nice, but was easily broke. His eyes drifted towards me and his mouth moved to speak to me."Why are you here?" He asked.  
"Why are you?" I replied with a smirk.  
"It's quiet up here, and that's hard to find." His mouth was in a thin line then broke to a smile.  
"To jump, maybe today maybe tomorrow."  
His smile broke back to that same thin line."Why do you want to do that?"  
"Personal reasons." I replied, I pulled my leg up and over the ledge letting my foot clank on the hard concrete ground. I walked out in to the building and walked down the twenty flights of stairs, the lobby of this building was marked and tagged with the initials of KIC. I didn't know what it was named for, no one did. The lobby doors were huge translucent double doors. I walked out to the cold summer night, and walked on to the cooled pavement ground with my heavy holey Converse shoe.

As I entered the heavy dry forest, the leaves on the forest floor crunched under my feet the left over water then soaked up in to my Converse and then into socks then finally reached the soles of my feet. Despite my wet feet I wouldn't stop till I reached my destination. A new heavier sort of crunching appeared. The dry foot steps of some one or something, I couldn't help it I panicked then immediately calmed down. I kept walking till I reached a huge pond about fourteen feet wide all-around. I looked behind me and saw the same face as before the black hair and green eyes."Why are you following me?" I asked."What are you a stalker and not a very good one for a vampire." I said with a slight smile, the first one I'd had, had in a while. It felt good.

Instead of answering he asked a question, a very random question."Going swimming?"  
"Yes, why do you ask. Why are you following me, why are you..." Her voice trailed off when she saw something."Smiling."  
"Because you are curious, interesting."  
"Because I'm...Interesting."He nodded then smirked."Well if you are going to stalk me then we can at least get to know each other. I'm Mina Demitria Stackhouse, I am Eighteen years old, and not as interesting as you think I am."  
"Godric and I am two thousand years old."  
"Wait here I said." I left him standing when I walked deeper into the forest, looked deep into my bag and pulled out a bikini, and a throw blanket. I hung it on the trees to form a protective circle around me then pulled my clothes off and replaced it with the bikini I kept my Converse on so I didn't hurt my feet. I walked back to Godric, pulled my shoes off and dove into the water.

* * *

1 Year later

Godric and I had become really good friends. He had told me what his two thousand years of life had been like, about Eric, werewolf, shapeshifters, Eric's human life(but judging on Eric's personality he would kill me if I knew), but Godrics human life had a barrier, a wall that I couldn't scratch every time I got in he closed the door. I could only see him at night of course. But lately he seemed more and more depressed, but about what I didn't know. I had met Isabel and Stan about an month after I met Godric. The weird thing about Godric was that he calls me Milada some times or Manar. When he told me every thing about himself I told him almost every thing about himself, since the time he got depressed it started happening again. Right now I wished I was with Godric or I wish I had jumped of the ledge.

His hand made a fast whip across the air and on to my face. Usually he bruised me in places it wouldn't show but today he had drunk more then usually. I had to concentrate on something get my mind of the pain. It wasn't till the loud incessant noise came from the door till he stopped. My Adoptive father opened the chipped wooden door and invited someone in it was Godric he had a firm grip on my father's throat, his breathing was hoarse Godric pulled his hand together and his breathing stopped. Only one hit to face. Five bruise on the chest and one on the back.

Godric was letting me stay at the house ever sense saving me, but he wouldn't look at me or talk to me. I had got all my clothes and then took a shower. The hot water enthralled me, washing over me in sprays of steam I did all the basics washing, shampoo, and then conditioned. I stepped on to the cold tile floor my feet shivered for a moment then my hand instinctively wrapped a towel around my shivering figure. I looked to the counter to grab my clothes, but saw they weren't their. I opened the door and saw my room, I scanned the room and saw Godric looking at my underwear. I almost dropped my towel at the mere surprise of him but. HIM LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR. Was just wrong. He must have not seen me or heard me because he just kept looking as if it was something he did daily, that only made me more mad that he did it so casually."Ahem, YOUR LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR, God men are arrogant pricks." I strode over to him and snatched the underwear out of his hand and slapped him across the face. I then grabbed the clothes of the dresser and went into the bathroom, changed

As I entered the room again he looked up at, his mouth opened to speak but I beat him to it."Do you want to try to explain why you were in my underwear drawer?"  
Godric moved his mouth agape and spoke."I am sorry I was not a proper gentle man." He said walking out of the room.  
"It's okay just next time..." I said."Don't" His soft green eyes looked at me and his mouth curved to a thin smile.

* * *

The next day

We were all talking when a call broke the chatter. I pulled out the slick cool device and pressed the 'talk' button. It was a social worker that wanted to know where I wanted to stay I was about to say 'its okay I have somewhere I have to stay' when Godric took the phone and pressed 'end'. I looked up at him and the soft green eyes that were their yesterday were gone and were now hard. He said something none of us expected."Go."  
"Why I'm perfectly fine here."  
"Because we don't want you here, I don't want you here."  
Isabel opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Godric gave her a hard look."Go, NOW."

That was the last I saw of any of the Dallas vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Water and Sun Chap 1 The Stackhouses

The car swiftly pastes trees on the free way, the engine rawring every time we hit a pot hole on the Louisiana roads. We pass a sign that Welcome to Shreveport, yeah welcome.

Bon Temps, was a small close nit community. The buildings were small and grubish. Then we came across a house about the size of a farmer's house. As I knocked on the white stained door. As I waited I couldn't help but what Godric said to me,damn all vampires to hell all they do is break your heart and step on it. I waited till an old woman opened it, she pulled her hand back as an invitation. When I entered my foot creeked against the old wooden floor. The house living room was nice, a small tv, one couch, two recliners, and one coffee table. Their were five people in it minus me. Their was a black girl with braids, a black boy with a fan and make up, a blond boy, a old woman, and the last was a blond girl.

The silence was unnerving but it wasn't till the old lady spoke that it was less awkward." Jason boy take her bags." The boy, Jason started to move till I spoke.  
"Oh no it's fine I have it." I said getting a stronger hold on my duffle."Oh and my name is Mina."  
The old lady spoke first."I'm Adele Stackhouse." She said."This is Jason." She said pointing to the blond boy." This is Sookie." Pointing to Sookie."And this is Laffaete and Tara."  
"Um Gran I have to go to Merlottes, my shifts about to start." Sookie said.  
"Then take Mina with you, show her around." Grab said.  
"No really it's fine.." I was cut of by Sookie pulling me out of the door and into her car. We drove past places small and big. We finally entered the parking lot of Merrlotes. That's when I met Sam, Andy, Hoyt, and Arlene.

* * *

1 Year later( Beginning of season one)

The sounds of people chewing and thinking entered my mind as I entered Merlottes, at the ripe age of eighteen Sam had finally promoted me from hostesses to bartender. I waltzed behind the counter and got a pitcher of beer for Arlene. Contrary to what I first thought of this place it was nice, other the the hillbilly scum. OK well fine, it wasn't my favorite place in the world, but had to stay for Sookie and how she went off all the time of how great it would be to meet a vampire. Yeah it so great, the moment you like them they drink all your blood or the moment you finally admit to your self you love them they'll push you away.

As I cast all thoughts of that aside, I took pity on Sookie as she talked to Tara. She quit her job again, how is it she cam get a job anywhere but she always quits. Sookie made a large sigh and walked over to me.  
"How is it she can be so picky about her jobs?" Sookie asked, In reply I shrugged."You may want to get a martini ready for Tara." I rolled my eyes as she left leaving Sam's eye lingering behind her.  
"Sam-" I yelled, he looked to me and hardened his gaze."Why don't you tell her you like her?"  
"What are ya talking bout?" Playing stupid really, well two can play at that game, his thoughts so clearly showed he likes Sookie, and that he is a shapeshifter.  
"Well, if you want to play stupid, the fact of what you are will slip out on to the wire." A said with false innocence.  
"You wouldn't tell."  
"Oh yes I will." Making sure I paused for effect."Unless you admit to me that you like Sookie." He sighed and left, wow I keep making people do that.

Over the course of an hour Tara got here and, complained none stop about racism, and how her boss was a racist. Sookie stopped at the counter and gazed at the door. Following her gaze I saw him, and sure enough It was a vampire. I automatically left. Got into my rusty old car and went home to gran, I never want to see a vampire again. Stupid vampire, stupid vampire, stupid... Wait Sookie, crap she looked like she was in heaven when he came In. Oh well Sam can look after her I hope.

I pulled into the driveway, and walked into the house. Gran was there reading a book. I remembered a trip for college students, to Rome. I had the money all I had to do was get gran permission, and bye bye vampires and bye bye hillbillies.  
"Gran?" I asked. She turned to looked to me with questioning eyes."I was wondering if I could go to Rome. Because you see for college students we get to go to Rome for awhile, I have the money."  
"Sweetheart, if you really want to you can. But just know I will miss you, and call you every day." That took me by shock was she really saying yes.  
"So wait, are you saying yes." She nodded lightly with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

A/N I know small chap, but I promise next one will be a tiny bit bigger. Anyway r&r plez, oh and dont forget to fav/follow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am soooooooooooo so sorry, this chapter kept deleting itself. And I had to do it over and over and over again. So enjoy.

P.S: R&R

* * *

Rome; if their was any word to describe it, it would be beautiful. If you got the right view you could see the Colosseum. Lee my best friend was here to, although I have no idea why, seriously what he wants to be has nothing to do with Rome. F.Y.I he wanted to be a dog trainer. The tour guide led us through a maze of archaic buildings leading up to an old rustic, falling apart hotel. I didn't want to sigh I really didn't but my only chose was to sigh.

* * *

The next day was less the welcoming, once with keys in hand, and bags left behind me and Lee left explore. I dressed in a monster t-shirts jeans and converse. First was looking at the many water fountains, as interesting as old spewing things were I decided to drag Lee along to the wait for it... COLOSSEUM. It was amazing, I mean the building for there century wow.

Lee was more interested in looking at men's butt, yes Lee was gay. But then again everyone needs a gay best friend. Once he got bored of that he started to drag me towards a pizza restaurant.

I don't know why Lee liked pizza, well in truth I don't know why anyone like pizza. They always add too much cheese or to much sauce. Well anyway, I don't like pizza, yes, yes I know how could anyone hate pizza, well I do so shut up. Once he ordered a Large, extra pepperoni, mushrooms, and bacon he spoke.

"Mina, you need to lighten up, your all serious. Like this is an actual learning experience for us, I mean-" He broke off mid-sentence, and started starting at someone. Leaving me to quietly sip my drink and look at his toned olive skin.

Lee was about 6'5, olive skinned, brown eyes, and a nicely built body. When ever I asked how he got to be so strong he'd say 'Its all in the work', when I'd ask him what his work he would quickly change the subject all I knew was what he wanted to be. My question was why did he feel to keep something so unimportant a secret from me, but the more avoided the more curious I got. I told him my secret, my entire life, from my adoptive father to Godric and my dirty little secret.

Looking back up at him and seeing his eye practically undressing him I drifted into a day dream. Once again I was interrupted by Lee voice only this time in my head. '_Oh my God, he is so cute the things I'd like to do to him, like_-'. Yup not going there, do not want to listen to his deranged fantasies.

"Fine Lee, I'll lighten up.." He took a moment to look at me, his eyes lighting up."...On one condition you keep NOT think about boys." His sorrowful eyes returned and looked away from me and back to that man.

I looked to the dark sky and then back to the man Lee was starting at. He had orange hair, 6'7, and almost black eyes. Black eyes odd. That's when the truth set in he was a vampire

I took Lee's hand and dragged him away and into a forest, stupid choose I know but it was the only safe place I could think of. Starting in a running Sprint then propelled my feet to go faster, holding onto Lee's hand. I made it to a small pond, not taking moment to think I ouch Lee into the pond and jumped in after him.

The first thing I saw through the thick haze was Lee pushing himself up to get air. The noise that followed was his low scream then a thump on the dirt. Maybe on the small chance he was alive, maybe just maybe that .1 would win out of .99. I shot through the water, like a bullet. Once out I locked my blue eyes onto his black ones.

"Now your the one I want." His accent was strangely enough British."Now come here."

The area was secluded so noone would here my screams, I knew better then to run. The stranger walked closer and closer to me before turning into a pile of blood. The next thing I saw was a abyss of black.

* * *

_I woke up in a room with bars, cutting me of from getting anywhere. A shadowed figure jumped out, and inspected me. It was Godric, and he looked hungry , starving in fact._

_"Mina?" He asked me. I refused to look at him now. "Mina, what are you doing here?" Nope not looking at all. "Please look at me, please." His pitiful sound voice sounded desperate. "Fine if you don't want to look at me, then could you do something for me?" _

_"Depending on what you want me to do?" It would probably going to be something like look at me._

_"Be careful, around her and don't get her mad." Who was her, and why did I have to be careful around her?_

_"You know me always careful." My face held a slight smirk._

_"Bye Mina, and I'm sorry."_

_Sorry for what?_

* * *

I woke to a blinding light, and a girl no more then fourteen.

"Ah so sleeping beauty awake." She said, and be for giving me a chance to come back with a snide remark she continued. "Godric only told me to make sure you didn't die. He never said couldn't have some fun." She stated before flashing her fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I forgot to do disclaimer so here we go.

Disclaimer: Ok so I do not own True Blood, but I want to _sigh. _If I had millions of dollars to spark I would bit it, but I don't sadly.

plaugemysoul: Thank you much, and I love her personality also. You just have to wait to what I have in store for her.

Buxom Bard: Yes it was but you'll see why I had to make him so mean. I LOVE Godric and it was so hard for to see him die.

Mistress Rose Angeline: I'll try to update more, but with school and my comp hating me it's hard.

I woke up to the incessant, _beep, beep, beep_. It really was annoying, with no clue as to where I was. I ripped my eyes open bracing for pain, I took a look around and saw white and a ugly color of yellow. I was in a hospital, great just what I need. I go to Rome and BOOM, in a hospital. It's like God hates me or something, if there is a God. I'm quoting Dean Winchester on this, 'Either there isn't a God and that's the generous theory. Or he is alive and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us.'. So right Dean, sigh hot Dean Winchester. Just thinking about him made my mouth water.

But on the bright side I'm alive and maybe later me and Lee ca-... Oh right, he's dead, the vampire killed him. My swirl of sadness was broken by a woman. She looked European, with dark tanned skin, honey colored hair, sadly she reminded me of Isobel. She turned to me and spoke.

"Hi, my name is Katie. I'm your nurse, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She paused allowing the words to sink in. For some unknown reason I hated her, she was already condescending. With her sweet as sugar smile, with the I hate you and am a backstabbing, fill in the rest. She started to leave, but not befor I say this.

"Can I ask for a new nurse." She spun around abruptly, looking at me with her cold hating eyes. I smiled at her, giving her my 'what did I do' look.

"You listen hear you stupid bi-." She was cut of from another nurse coming in, dressed in a polka dotted scrubs. Her looks were that of Katie's, tan skin, dark hair, and warm hazel eyes.

"Katie out now." The other nurse gave her a look, and left stomping madly my out the door. She looked over me, studying me. "I'm your actual nurse, my name's Katra." I glance over to the door, and she smiles "Oh don't worry about Katie, she's always like that. Anyway I'm going to give you a sedative ok." I nod lightly as she takes out a small syringe, and injects it into the IV connecting to me. And the I go into a long restless night.

_I took a moment to gather my surroundings, it looked like I was in a forest. I had a silk, flowing dress on that was blue, complete with my own high heel shoes. I started walking, to where I don't know, but when I come across a pond with a bunch of people around it that are dressed like me I start to wonder._

_A beautiful brunette walks up to me ans study's me with curious eyes, she was dressed in the same fashion as me only her dress was a purple color. _

_"Hello Mina, I'm going to tell you where you are now okay. " I nod at yet another condescending person. "Your in-" She cut her self off and nodded. "Come on Mina want to dance." I look to the dance floor and see people swaying there body's freely, so gracefully. I try to stop her but she just starts to drag me off and sway her body next to mine._

_Once done with about fifty dances me and Cassandra (she had told me her name earlier tonightl), started to talk. I told her my life, I didn't know why but I felt compelled to. As the forest got darker and darker, some of the people started to leave. I felt sad because of this, but why it was a dream right._...

I woke up to more of the independent _ be__ep, beep, beep._ I officially hate that noise. Katra walked in again checked my IV, and vital. And we talked, it was nice to because I hadn't had girl talk in so long(other then Sookie but she doesn't count).

Everyday it was the same routine, eat, sleep, see Kat, check the IV. I tried not to sleep, but everyone does. The reason for sleep deprivation, was I had a bad feelng about the sleep world. With the dancing people, I know it was silly. But I don't care.

It was about a week later when Katra came in, and I finally got the gull to ask her. "Katra?" I asked.

"Yeah." She looked up for the IV she was injecting in my arm.

"I was wondering if you know of any, self defence classes? Do you?" She looked at me with suprise, then her face melted in with undterstanding.

"Well, actually my brother." She looked at me again. Her eyes filled with an array of sympathy, pity, happiness, and understanding.

"He has a self defense Class?" She nodded, and looked to the door and back at me. I nodded to her smiling, and she left the room.

But before she got there she stoped, and spoke a couple of words. "I could set up a meeting if you want?" I nodded excitedly, and she finally left.

"_Come on Godric!" I yell waiting for him to catch up. 'Even though he's a vampire he awfully slow.'. He looked at me and winked, WTF. Since when does he wink, and when does he act like this. Now that I think about it he has been acting more flirtatious lately, he also has been acting more and more freely around me. That's good, really good considering he doesn't even act like this around Isobel, and Stan._

_It was only six months after we had met. I let my eye line gaze up and onto Godric. He was still far behind, I mean like far, far behind. And without notice he blured to me and looked at me. He was about inches from my face, his own leaning in, almost touching..._

Katra was hovering above me, he eyes blinked. I looked to the small round clock on the was and It said 8:00. Then with a quick glance outside, I knew it was PM. It was dark, pitch black. Katra face backed up from mine, and stole a glance at the door way.

"Kat, what you doinggg." I yawned while I spoke, still disoriented from sleep.

"My brothers hear." I shot up in bed, and looked around. Flattened my hair with my hand, rubbed the blackness from my eyes, and straightened my hospital dress. Giving a quick nod to Kat, she let her brother in.

He was about 6'10, caramel hair, hazel eyes. The first thing I took note of was his paleness.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Review.**


End file.
